Resident Evil 3: Death Game
by The Romantic Chibi
Summary: My boyfriend Chuck and I are sucked into Resident Evil 3 after having a mishap with our Nintendo Wii. Once inside the game we discover, it's a life or death battle; for if we don't help Jill win the game or if any us die, it's game over...permanently.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not any part of the Resident Evil franchise

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon. My boyfriend Chuck and I were planning on playing some video games. The current game in my Wii at the time was, Resident Evil 3. I had to disconnect the Wii from the TV which was in my bedroom and bring it downstairs. As I carried the Wii down the stairs, I stumbled and it fell out of my grasp. The Wii landed on the floor with a thud.

"Do you think its ok?" Chuck asked as he walked over to the Wii.

"There's only one way to find out." I said. I then picked up the Wii and connected it to the TV which was in the living room.

Once the Wii was connected to the TV, I pressed it's on button. The moment the Wii turned on, weird things started to happen. The TV started to glow different shades of green, The Wii started to make strange and loud noises. There was a picture of a vortex on the TV.

"I think the Wii's broken Chuck." I said in a disappointed tone.

Before Chuck could respond, the vortex became real. The suction strength of the vortex was so strong that it managed to lift me in the air and pull me towards the TV. Chuck grabbed my hand and tried to keep me from being sucked into the TV.

"I've got you Pat!" Chuck yelled

"I can feel myself slipping!" I exclaimed.

The force of the vortex soon overtook us both and we were both pulled into the TV. The vortex dropped us on a cold, white floor.

"Are you ok?" Chuck asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wonder where we are." I said as I looked around the room.

The room that we were dropped in was completely white and it had two doors which were on the far side of the room. After walking to the doors, Chuck and I could see that there were signs on both of the doors. One sign said, "Easy" the other said, "Hard".

"Maybe we should go through one of these doors; we might be able to find out where we are." Chuck said with a look of deep thought on his face.

"I don't think we should since we don't know what's on the other side." I said with fear.

"It'll be ok Pat; I'm here with you, so at least you don't have to go through this alone." Chuck said as he flashed me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back weakly and grabbed his hand. We then opened the door that said, "Easy" and went inside. On the other side of the door, was an apartment complex that was on fire. Two figures were standing in the blaze. They were zombies.

"Oh my God…we're inside the game…" I whisper in complete fear.

My blood ran cold as I noticed the two zombies that were in our path. Since we were inside of the game, they looked like real people who had blood on their clothes, missing pieces of flesh, and completely white eyes.

"Pat you've watched your brother play this game before, what did he do at this point in the game?" Chuck asked, a look of desperation was on his face.

"We need to run over to that door over there. That triggers a cut scene in which the main character of the game, Jill, rams the door until it opens. Zombies surround her during that scene so we have to break that door in fast." I said as I stared at the door.

"Ok then." Chuck said with a nod, then grabbed my hand pulled my hand, got me past the zombies and to the desired the door. He then started to ram the door with his shoulder. Soon several zombies surrounded us.

"Pat, this door will be open in a few seconds, until then cover me!" Chuck shouted.

At that moment, I noticed the assault rifle that was in my left hand. I managed to shoot the zombies and knock them down. Chuck had gotten the door to open before they could get up; we ran inside. On the other side of the door, was a long alleyway which led to a warehouse. We went inside. Once inside, we could see a lady with short brown hair. The woman was wearing a blue tube top and a black mini-skirt.

"Tha…That's Jill Valentine…she's the main character of this game." I stammered.

"Wow, I guess we're really inside of the game, and to think, the zombies didn't have me completely convinced." Chuck said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess so." I said, I then passed out. The shock of the situation had taken its toll on me.

When I woke up, I was lying on a blanket in the warehouse office. Chuck and Jill were looking at me with worried expressions.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a ware house at Raccoon City." Jill answered.

I didn't respond because I passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any way, shape, or form,

It's been at least thirty minutes since I passed out. When I finally woke up, I was somewhat calmer. I looked around the room to see what Jill and Chuck were doing. Jill was putting weapons on a table and Chuck was sleeping in a chair. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Chuck, it's time to wake up." I said as I gently shook his shoulder.

When he opened his eyes, Chuck hugged me tightly.

"I was very worried about you Pat." He said.

After he released me, I walked over to Jill and looked at the weapons that she finished sorting. There were three hand guns, two assault rifles, one magnum, two knives, and one shot gun on the table. The bullets for each gun were also on the table.

"I assume that we're going to divide these guns between the three of us." I said with wide eyes.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake Pat. And yes, we're going to divide these guns. We need to be well armed for when we go out into the city. So you and Chuck should pick your weapons now." Jill said, as she stared at the guns.

I took a hand gun and an assault rifle. Chuck took a hand gun and the shotgun. Our weapon choices left Jill with a hand gun, the magnum, an assault rifle, and a knife.

After we were all done with the selection of our weapons, we proceeded to go to the first floor of the warehouse. There was a rather large and overweight man, on the first floor of the warehouse, we tried to convince him to leave the building with us, but he refused and locked himself inside of what appeared to be a vault.

"That man dies later in the game." I whisper to Chuck.

We leave the warehouse and walked down and alleyway. We reach a gray door.

"Once we go through this door, we'll start to encounter the zombies. I hope both of you are prepared." Jill said, a serious expression was on her face.

I look at Chuck with a worried expression. Even though he has a worried expression as well, he still manages to flash be a smile. I smile back.

"I think we're ready Jill." I said. Jill then opened the door.

Once the door was opened, we entered another alleyway which branched off into the city streets. There were several zombies waiting for us as we walked through the alleyway. Jill took care of them since Chuck and I were still kind of nervous about our shooting skills. As we walked through the streets, a look of wonder had appeared on my face. I was amazed at the destruction that stood around me. Since I was inside of the game it looked real.

After walking on the main streets for about ten minutes, we went through a side street. As we continued walking we came across a door. I realized that this was the door that Brad would run out of.

"We're about to meet an NPC. His name is Brad and he's a member of Stars." I whispered to Chuck.

"I assume that you're going to narrate everything that happens while we're here." Chuck said teasingly.

"Only the things that I deem important." I said with a playful smile.

Chuck and I didn't notice that Jill was preparing to open the door. Once she opened it Brad, ran out, there were five zombies behind him. He ran down a connecting side street.

"We need to kill these zombies so that we can follow Brad!" Jill exclaimed.

Chuck and I turned ran over to Jill's side. We helped her kill the zombies, though it took several tries. Once we were sure that the zombies were dead, Jill, Chuck, and I proceeded to go after Brad. We tracked Brad to a diner. When we went inside the diner, we could see that Brad was being attacked by a zombie. The zombie had bit Brad in the neck. Jill shot the zombie with her magnum then walked over to Brad.

"That wound looks really bad Brad." Jill said as she checked the bite.

"It doesn't matter Jill! He's coming for us. He's after Stars members. We're all going to die!" Brad yelled. He then stood up and ran out of the diner.

Jill stares out of the diner's window as she tries to figure out who Brad was talking about. I start shaking with fear because I know who Brad is talking about. Chuck notices this and wraps an arm around me.

"What's wrong Pat?" Chuck asked.

"He's talking about Nemesis." I whispered.

"He's that guy which chases Jill throughout the game. Why are you shared of him? The last time that I saw you play this game, you were laughing." Chuck said.

"Playing Resident Evil and being in Resident Evil are two different things." I said with fear.

"At least you're not alone. Jill and I are here with you." Chuck said with a smile.

I simply nodded my head. A few minutes later, we followed Jill to the police station after walking through the gate, Brad appeared shortly after. He was heavily wounded.

"Jill…help me…please…he's coming…" Brad said in a low voice.

Before Jill could walk over to Brad, a huge monster wearing black pants and a sleeveless black trench coat appeared. He walked over to Brad, and grabbed him by the head. He then pushed a tentacle through Brad's head, killing him.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Jill shouted.

"It's Nemesis!" I shouted.

"Quickly, let's get inside!" Jill shouted, she then started to run to the police station door.

Chuck and I ran after her. Chuck managed to get inside the police station. I wasn't so lucky; Nemesis grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any way, shape, or form.

As I'm pulled away from the door, I realize that I have two options. I can either knock Nemesis out or I can make attempt to reach the door. I choose the latter option and attempt to wrench my arm free from Nemesis's grasp. This angers Nemesis; he throws me in the direction of the main gate to the police station.

"That didn't go as planned" I mumble as I struggle to get up.

When I finally managed to stand, Nemesis was standing directly in front of me. Before Nemesis could continue his attack, I shot at him with my assault rifle. The bullets appeared to be ineffective until Nemesis fell onto the ground. I took my opening and ran towards the door.

Once I was safely inside the police station, I was met with complete silence; Jill and Chuck were nowhere to be seen. All of the doors in the station were barricaded except one in the far back. After switching to my handgun and building up my courage, I went through the door. The door led to what appeared to be an office and meeting area. There were several zombies on the ground but they had bullet holes in their heads. I saw another door, in the corner of the room. After entering that door, I was met with a beeping sound and a cry of "Damn it".

I looked around the room and realized that it was the police stations evidence room. The room contained two rows of lockers. I walked over to the second row of lockers and saw two familiar faces; Jill and Chuck. Chuck noticed my presence before Jill.

"I can't believe that you're still alive Pat! I thought that creature killed you!" Chuck cried as he pulled me into his arms.

I remained silent and simply buried my head in his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you're ok Pat. Chuck and I tried to rescue you but for some strange reason, the door wouldn't open." Jill said, she was trying to open one of the lockers.

After the brief conversation, Chuck and I patiently waited for Jill to open the locker. Once Jill completed her task, she showed us the contents of the locker. It was a blue gem.

"That jewel is very important; it's a part of a puzzle which opens the gate to city hall." I whispered to Chuck.

"The narrator returns." Chuck teased.

I simply stuck my tongue out at him.

Soon after our conversation, we followed Jill to the Stars office. While Jill searched the room, I opened a closet which was located near a radio transmitter. Inside the closet, was a magnum; I decided to keep it. A few minutes later, the radio transmitter picked up an SOS message from Carlos. After listening to the transmission, Jill, Chuck, and I left the office. As we headed down the stairs I heard the sound of glass cracking.

"The next few minutes are going to be pure hell." I mumble I grabbed Chuck's hand.

"What's scaring you Pat?" Chuck asked, a look of concern was on his face.

"An old friend is about to say hi." I answered. Once I finished my sentenced Nemesis jumped through the window which was located at the bottom of the steps.

Jill dodged a punch from the creature and ran to the evidence room. Chuck and I quickly followed her. After running through the office, meeting area, and the main lobby, we all reached the outside. After getting several blocks away from the police station, Chuck, Jill, and I took a moment to rest.

"So Jill, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I'm kind of curious about that transmission from earlier; I think that our next move should be to find whoever made it." Jill replied, a thoughtful expression was on her face.

Chuck and I agreed to Jill's search for the person that was responsible for the transmission. Our search led us through a pathway that contained several mutated spiders; and left us at the back entrance to a diner. Once inside the diner, we came face to face with a man who appeared to be of Spanish descent. He was wearing a dark green, military vest and green-gray pants. Combat boots were on his feet and an assault rifle was in his hands.

"It's good to see other survivors. My name is Carlos Olivera, I work for Umbrella." Carlos said as he looked us over.

"How could you work for that evil company, they're responsible for this disaster." Jill said firmly with a glare.

"Lady, I'm just a mercenary that was hired by umbrella. My job is to simply rescue any survivors that aren't infected." Carlos shot back with a glare.

Before Jill could say her retort, a familiar roar could be heard from the back of the restaurant.

"Shit, that monster found us! Quick get to the basement!" Jill exclaimed.

All of us quickly climbed down to the basement. Since Jill was the last one down, she closed the basement's entrance. A few seconds later, Nemesis' roar could be heard along with several crashes. One crash caused a pipe to burst; a large amount of water began to pour out of it.

"We got to get out of here before we drown!" Jill exclaimed, "The water is rising to fast."

We all scrambled up the ladder. However the entranced was closed. Since Chuck was at the top of the ladder he had to open it. His hands shakily opened the entrance. Once we were all safely out of basement we could see that Nemesis had caused extensive damaged to the diner.

"What was that thing?" Carlos asked, a look of confusion was on his face.

"I'm not quite sure; it has been following us ever since we encountered it at the police station." Jill stated.

"You should try to come to city hall. My team and I are fixing up a cable car in an attempt to reach the clock tower."

"Why the clock tower?" Jill asked.

"It's an evacuation cite; we plan on signaling a helicopter there." Carlos replied.

Before Jill could reply, Carlos exited the diner.

"That was rude of him." Chuck said.

"Things get difficult from here. Once we reach the cable car, we have to find the missing components of the car." I whispered.

"Why do you whisper anything that's related to the game?" Chuck asked.

"Because I don't think that Jill would appreciate learning that she's basically a video game character." I stated.

Chuck simply nodded at what I said.

Chuck and I had to cut our conversation short because Jill started to walk out of the diner. Once we left the diner, Jill, Chuck, and I went out a quest to find the gems which were required to open the gate to city hall. Once we found all of the gems, we were able to open the gate and enter city hall. After killing several zombies and walking through two pathways were reached the cable car. Once inside the cable car we were met with the stern face of Nikolai Zinoviev.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 3 or any of the other games in the franchise

"How did civilians like you survive?" Nikolai asked with a glare.

"I am no ordinary civilian; I'm a member of STARS." Jill replied with a glare of her own.

"And we're just two civilians that Jill", I gestured towards Jill, "happened to come across."

Nikolai snorted and walked to the front of the trolley car. He opened a hatch that was located there. The opened hatch exposed the trolley's power source, he looked towards us again.

"We plan to use this trolley car as a moving shield so that we can get to the clock tower" Nikolai said.

"After getting to the tower we will signal for the rescue chopper." Carlos said, he then gave Jill, Chuck, and I side packs.

After conversing with Jill and Chuck, we decided that I would retrieve the trolley's fuse, Chuck would retrieve the power cable, and that Jill would retrieve the oil components.

"I know that splitting up will make things go faster but…I don't like you being by yourself Pat." Chuck said, his voice was full of concern.

After sharing a short kiss, Chuck left to find the power cable and I left to find the fuse. Jill gave Nikolai another glare before she left to retrieve the oil components.

Before I left city hall I went to the statue of Raccoon city's mayor, and removed that battery that was hidden in its back. After I retrieved the battery I went to the construction site. The construction site appeared to be deserted.

As I started to walk towards the stairs that led to the elevator, I heard a low screech behind me. I turned around in time to see a Drain Deimos standing behind me. The creature was a dark brown color and it towered over me. It had four clawed arms and two long legs with clawed feet.

The Drain Deimos charged at me with its mouth wide open, saliva glistened on its sharp teeth. I managed to duck, so the creature ended up tackling a wall. Before it could recover from the impact, I pulled out my assault rifle and shot the creature in the back. The Drain Deimos screeched in pain and turned to face me with out-stretched arms. It managed to wrap its arms around me and attempted to bite my neck.

"I will not go down this way!" I screamed.

I managed to tilt my assault rifle so that it was pointing at the Drain Deimos's head. I then pulled the trigger. The creature released me and fell backwards, its legs stuck up in the air for a few seconds and then they fell slightly to the ground. A pool of green blood formed around its body.

I ran to the elevator and I placed the battery in a slot. After the elevator reached full power, I stepped on it and pushed the down button. After the elevator reached the lower level of the construction site, I began to walk towards the power plant.

As I headed to the power plant I encountered two zombies, one male and the other female. They both had blood on their clothes and were missing pieces of flesh.

"Two zombies should be easy to kill." I said as I raised my assault rifle.

When I pulled the trigger, no bullets fired from my gun, there was only a single click. Panic quickly set in and overcame me. I stood frozen as the zombies came closer. The female pushed me onto the ground and started to lower its face closer to my face.

As I lay on the ground I realized that I had a handgun. I pulled out the gun and shot the female zombie until it died. I then pushed it off of me and killed the male zombie. I stared at the corpses, for a few seconds and then ran towards the power plant.

After retrieving the fuse, a magnum, and some magnum bullets from one of the rooms inside of the power plant, I started to walk to the exit. Right when I was about to open the door, a horde of zombies appeared at the outer fence. I activated the power grid and the zombies were electrocuted. I then started to go back to the trolley.

When I reached the gates of the city hall, I saw that Chuck and Jill were going inside, I ran over to them and grabbed Chuck's hand. Once we entered the gates, we were greeted by the face of Nemesis.


End file.
